Grand Theft Auto IV
thumb|Offizielle GTA-IV-Boxart Grand Theft Auto IV (auch GTA 4; in Artikeln oft mit IV abgekürzt) ist der elfte Teil der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie, der am 29. April 2008 weltweit für die PlayStation 3 und die Xbox 360 herausgekommen ist. Während der E3-Pressekonferenz wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Grand Theft Auto IV auf der Xbox 360 herauskommen würde und dass Rockstar Games exklusives Material für die Xbox-Version bieten wird. Mittlerweile ist auch bekannt, dass es auch exklusives Material für die PlayStation 3 geben wird. GTA IV nutzt die RAGE-Game-Engine. Die Spiel-Location ist erneut Liberty City, allerdings ein extrem an New York angelehntes Lookalike, dass mit dem "alten" Liberty City keine Ähnlichkeit mehr besitzt. Debüt-Trailer: "Alles wird anders sein" → Hauptartikel ''Alles wird anders sein / Things will be different Trailer 2: "Die Suche nach jemand ganz besonderem" → Hauptartikel ''Die Suche nach jemand ganz besonderem / Looking for that special someone Trailer 3: "Rutscht rüber, Ladys" → Hauptartikel ''Rutscht rüber, Ladys / Move up, Ladies Trailer 4 "Good Lord, what are you doing?" Der vierte Trailer zu GTA IV wurde von Rockstar Games auf den 27. März 2008 angekündigt. Unterschiede zu vorigen Grand-Theft-Auto-Spielen Neue Features *Die Mai 2007 Ausgabe der Game Informer enthüllte, dass es nach dem Anfangsladebildschirm keine weiteren Ladezeiten mehr geben wird, wenn man ein Gebäude betritt bzw. verlässt oder die Inseln wechselt. Auch ein Rockstar-Sprecher äußerte sich zu dem ladefreien Spielspaß. Er sagte: "Man kann das Spiel praktisch von Anfang bis zum Ende ohne einen einzigen Ladebildschirm spielen." *Der Spieler kann im Gegensatz zu vorigen GTA-Teilen keine Flugzeuge steuern. Mit Hubschraubern kann er allerdings auch weiterhin fliegen. Der Flughafen heißt erneut Francis International Airport, ähnelt seinem Vorgänger aus III und LCS allerdings gar nicht mehr. *Die Bewegungen werden durch eine "Physics Engine" kontrolliert anstatt durch vorprogrammierte Animationen (das macht auch die Charakter-Bewegungen realistischer). Die Game Engine, die benutzt wird, heißt Rockstar Advanced Game Engine oder RAGE. Rockstar Games verkündete, dass in zukünftigen Rockstar-Spielen Euphoria der Entwicklerfirma NaturalMotions verwendet werden soll. Eine Pressemitteilung, die zusammen mit dem zweiten Trailer verschickt wurde, bestätigte, dass Euphoria bereits in GTA IV verwendet wird. *Der Spieler hat nun auch die Möglichkeit, eine Vielzahl neuer Aktionen auszuführen, z.B. Klettern, das Handy umfangreich benutzen, Leitern hinaufklettern, Menschen zur Seite schieben, die ihn anrempeln und Frauen auf ein Date einladen. Wenn er die Handy-Option auswählt, erscheint in der unteren rechten Bildschirm-Ecke eine vergrößerte Ansicht auf das Display in Form eines Pop-ups, auf dem eine Liste mit Optionen zu sehen ist. *Der Spieler kann sämtliche Computer mit Internetzugang nutzen, um sich Websites anderer Spieler anzuschauen oder als Ergänzung von Little Jacob Waffen zu bestellen. *Der Spieler kann das Handy als Organizer und Fotoapparat nutzen und auch mit Missionspartnern telefonieren. In-Game-Inhalt Plot Niko Bellic ist ein serbischer Immigrant, der nach Liberty City kam, um den "amerikanischen Traum" zu leben. Niko wurde von seinem Cousin Roman dazu überredet, in die Stadt zu kommen. Roman behauptete in E-Mails zwei Frauen zu haben, vier Whirlpools und fünfzehn Sportwagen, was aber allesamt gelogen war, um sein Versagen zu vertuschen. Roman ist die einzige Person, die Niko am Anfang in Liberty City kennt und ist daher einer seiner Hauptbeziehungen im ersten Teil des Spiels. Niko ist ein tougher Charakter, während Roman eher freundlich ist. Roman steckt tief in der Klemme und viele Leute sind hinter ihm her - er braucht Nikos Unterstützung. Sie sind ständig am Zanken. Später kommt auch heraus, dass Roman zu Hause Problemen aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Location Rockstar hat vier von fünf Viertel von New York in einer verkleinerten Version "nachgebaut" sowie einen Teil von New Jersey. Broker ist das GTA IV-Gegenstück von Brooklyn, Manhattan heißt nun Algonquin, Queens ist jetzt Dukes, Bronx ist jetzt unter Bohan bekannt und New Jersey ist Alderney. Die Karte ist kleiner als die von San Andreas, aber dafür detaillierter. Das GTA IV-Äquivalent der Freiheitsstatue heißt Statue of Happiness (in etwa: Glücks- oder Zufriedenheitsstatue), das Empire State Building Rotterdam Tower und DUMBO (Down under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass) ist unter BOABO bekannt (Beneath the Offramp of the Algonquin Bridge Overpass). Bei genauer Betrachtung entdeckt man überall in Liberty City diverse Übereinstimmungen mit dem realen New York. Screenshots Folgende Screenshots kommen aus dem offiziellen Trailer. Bild:Hochbahn, IV.jpg|Die Hochbahn fegt über die Gleise Bild:Screamer-Achterbahn, IV.jpg|Ein Sportwagen düst an der Screamer-Achterbahn vorbei Bild:Gasse, IV.jpg|In einer holprigen Straße bewegt sich ein Auto Bild:Liberty Ferry Terminal, IV.jpg|Der Liberty Fährhafen, man beachte die detaillierte Möwe Bild:Liberteen, IV.jpg|Das Liberteen-Gebäude, hat möglicherweise irgendetwas mit der Jugend zu tun Bild:Kathedrale, IV.jpg|Libertys regionale Kathedrale, sie erinnert stark an das Modell aus GTA III und Liberty City Stories Bild:Freiheitsstatue, IV.jpg|Die Statue of Happiness Bild:Empire State Building, IV.jpg|Das Äquivalent des Chrysler Buildings im Sonnenuntergang Bild:New Yorker Börse, IV.jpg|Die New York Stock Exchange an der Wall Street Bild:GetaLife & Chrysler Building, IV.jpg|Das GetaLife Building (l.) und der Rotterdam Tower Bild:Times Square, IV.jpg|Star Junction, der Nachbau des Times Square Bild:Brooklyn Bridge, IV.jpg|Die Algonquin Bridge in ihrem vollen Glanz Bild:Hauptcharakter, IV.jpg|Der Hauptcharakter von Grand Theft Auto IV Bild:Platypus Liberty City, IV.jpg|Das Schiff, mit dem Niko Bellic Amerika erreicht Bild:Brooklyn Bridge 2, IV.jpg|Auf der Broker Bridge Bild:Liberty City, IV.jpg|Die Skyline Algonquins - extrem gute Wassertextur Siehe Auch 100% Checkliste für super mario galaxy Weblinks * Offizielle GTA IV-Website *Offizielle deutsche GTA IV-Webseite * GTA IV im GTA:Wiki Online-Shop *Satire-Preview zu GTA IV von Rebell.at Kategorie:GTA-Serie en:Grand Theft Auto IV es:Grand Theft Auto IV